Tinieblas
by Enee Lannister
Summary: Él es profesor, ella es alumna.  Pero en medio de un bosque con la niebla como única testigo, ¿serán capaces de superar ese deseo mutuo que los atormenta? Caspian  27  Lucy  17


Nini returns!

Aquí traigo después de algún tiempo un nuevo oneshort.

Yo y mis amores prohibidos xD

Espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo.

Besos & Abrazos.

* * *

><p><strong>Tinieblas.<strong>

_Sabes que lo sé,_

_Sabes que sé que sabes_

_Que mis ojos te siguen donde quiera que vayas._

Estaban en medio del campo, sin ninguna clase de brisa, el cielo despejado, un sol que mataba y, al menos, una veintena de árboles a su alrededor sin contar con los del bosque que se extendía un poco más allá del recinto.

Habían perdido el control sobre los chicos así que solo estaba sentado en uno de los bancos observando el ir y venir ajetreado de sus alumnos a la vez que soltaba pequeños suspiros frustrados en intervalos.

Debió la mirada a lo que tenía en sus manos, nervioso le daba vueltas a una pulsera que cierta chiquilla había perdido una vez y que él había encontrado. No se la había devuelto, había preferido tener algo de ella con él para recordarla.

¿Por qué quería engañarse?

Ansioso por verla no dejaba de buscarla entre las oleadas de estudiantes que pasaban por delante suya o que estaban a su alrededor charlando, jugando, sacándose fotos…

Recordó la foto que se habían sacado juntos en el último viaje que habían hecho con el instituto y que él le había pedido que le pasara, la misma que ahora adornaba el fondo de pantalla de su iPhone.

Por mucho que mirara de ella no había ni rastro, pues ni siquiera estaba con sus amigos quienes le habían dicho que había ido al baño. Pero de eso hacía ya dos horas, ¡una persona no está tanto en el baño!

A no ser que…

Expulsó los sucios pensamientos de mal humor.

_Que amo tus gestos_

_Tu voz me enloquece_

_Tu trasero me dice STOP CENSORED!_

_Que pones mi mundo del revés_

_con una sola mirada._

¿Cuándo había sucedido?

Se preguntaba mientras empezaba a caminar alrededor del hipódromo con el objetivo de buscar en las partes delanteras del bosque. Debía encontrarla antes de que cayera la tarde y con ella la helada niebla. Trató de convencerse de que su preocupación se debía a ello… Obviamente no era así.

No recordaba exactamente cuándo, pero debía hacer mucho tiempo.

Masculló una serie de maldiciones que no deberían salir de la boca de un profesor cuando notó el frío hacer mella en su piel descubierta, se le había olvidado coger la chaqueta. Más sin embargo solo tenía que recordar una fantasía con ella para que el frío remitiera y todo su cuerpo se calentara.

Claro, siempre en contra de su sentido racional.

¡Dichosas hormonas!

Apartó varias ramas con rabia, buscando con sus ojos una pequeña figura con una larga melena rubia.

¿Era culpa solo de sus hormonas?

Sí, por supuesto que sí, él era una persona completamente lógica y racional hasta que ellas aparecieron de la nada. Gracias a ellas se había fijado en las bien definidas curvas de la pequeña Pevensie, en todas las clases de sonrisas que tenía, en la gracilidad y elegancia de su caminar y, sobre todo, en la expresividad de sus ojos… Todo tan propio como era de una pequeña mujer y, a la vez, igual de irresistible.

Era completamente imposible, los separaban la edad y sus roles en la vida.

Ella, ella… Siempre ella.

Era increíble que tuviera que apartar los ojos cuando Lucy participaba en sus clases, debía obligar a su mente a desechar todas las cosas que quería hacerle a aquel apetecible cuerpo pues su mente se quedaba en blanco con suma facilidad y se arriesgaba a perder el hilo y quedar al descubierto.

Todas las cosas que le haría si pudiera tenerla entre sus brazos al menos una sola vez, a pesar de estar seguro de que acabaría deseándola más y con más fuerza.

El pinchazo en el pecho debido a la inhalación del frío aire le devolvió a la realidad. Observó su alrededor y se dio cuenta que estaba rodeado de una densa niebla, la cual había bajado lo suficiente para que él no viera absolutamente nada.

- Dios – golpeó la corteza de un árbol.- Ahora sí que voy a encontrarla – murmuró con sarcasmo.

Entonces sintió un suave tacto en la piel de su brazo que le hizo dar un respingo de puro susto, se dio la vuelta dispuesto a defenderse cuando se encontró con unos ojos claros que le miraban, siendo enmarcados por una larguísima melena rubia y ondulada.

- Es usted – soltó balbuceando mientras le miraba.

Caspian le devolvió la mirada alzando una ceja.

- ¿Acaso esperabas a alguien más? – preguntó entre dientes, mirando a su alrededor y no encontrando ninguna forma posible de llegar hasta los demás.

Lucy le miró extrañada ante su cortante actitud.

_Demasiado cerca._

_Y lo demuestras cada día_

_Con esa mirada que me traspasa_

_Como si fuera un cristal_

_Como si no hubiera nadie más_

_Como si realmente perteneciéramos a la misma posición_

_Como si no existieran barreras..._

La tensión entre ellos era tan latente que podría tocarse con los dedos, tal y como ella le había tocado a él dejando su presencia marcada a fuego en su piel.

- No, pero me sorprende verle aquí – admitió, con un leve encogimiento de hombros.

- ¿Sabes dónde estamos?

- Pues… Más o menos, estamos fuera de los límites del recinto – respondió, recordando el paisaje de su alrededor antes de que entrara la niebla.

- ¿Y puede saberse qué estabas haciendo aquí?

Caspian la miró y ella sintió como aquella mirada movía ciertos resortes en su cuerpo que tiraba de los hilos de su corazón, aquellos engranajes a los que había procurado no echarles aceite o acabarían con la poca cordura que a su edad le quedaba.

- Pensar.

Bajó del paraíso de sus ojos cuando él parpadeó con sorpresa, los bellos ojos siempre causaban ese efecto hipnotizante en Lucy. Siempre, sin excepción.

- Yo te estaba buscando – admitió, caminando hacia la rubia.

¿Por qué su cuerpo se movía por sí mismo cuando él quería hacerlo parar y correr en dirección contraria?

- ¿Por qué? – pensaba mientras retrocedía con toda la intención de alejarse de Caspian.

La pequeña muñeca femenina fue agarrada por una fuerte mano que también la jaló hacia el cuerpo masculino, teniendo como consecuencia que ella perdiera el equilibrio y que ambos cayeran al suelo.

Él encima de ella, ella debajo de él.

La brisa se levantó entonces y las hojas danzaron a su alrededor como si bailaran alrededor del fuego, incitándoles a hacer algo prohibido.

Es decir, aquello en medio de un bosque y seguros debido a la niebla parecía más prohibido de lo que ya era. Prohibido, pero tan real que el aliento agitado de Lucy contra la piel de su cuello le causaba escalofríos sobre la erizaba piel.

Lucy se sintió prisionera y Caspian era el guardián que poseía las llaves para dejarla libre. Sin embargo, el problema primordial era que de presentarse la oportunidad de escapar o si él decidía dejarla marchar no estaba segura de si se iría.

Después de todo aquella era la escena que se había repetido una y otra vez en sus sueños: él acorralándola contra algún obstáculo que la privara de huir, sometiéndola con el bien formado cuerpo a la vez que ella…

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar aquellas imágenes de su mente, su cuerpo ya estaba bastante caliente sin necesidad de ningún incentivo.

- Profe – le llamó en un suspiro roto.

Entonces fue devuelto a la realidad del golpe y se estremeció de arriba abajo, ¿qué estaba haciendo?

- Maldición.

Se alejó lentamente de Lucy, quien sintió como el hueco de su corazón amenazaba con quedar nuevamente vacío. Antes de que Caspian se separara del todo, la joven pasó sus pequeños y delgados brazos por el cuello de él atrapando en el proceso los adultos labios en un repentino beso.

Se quedó completamente estático, anclado en el lugar, sintiendo los cálidos labios de ella contra los suyos. La excitación crecía en su entrepierna y ascendía por su estómago, llenándolo de estúpidas mariposas revoloteando ansiosas por salir.

Él sonrió mentalmente.

Solo esa vez.

Al abrigo de la niebla del diablo se permitiría el lujo de tocar la tentadora ambrosía del infierno.

Solo esa vez.

Notó como el autocontrol se desbordaba y escapaba de por sus músculos, recorriendo sus brazos hasta que sus manos agarraron la pequeña cintura de ella y la pegaron a su pelvis mientras con brusquedad respondía al beso. Le obligó a poner sus piernas alrededor de su cintura para él apoyarse en el suelo con los codos.

Mordisqueó, acarició y bebió de sus labios hasta que la joven en un suspiro abrió la boca y él penetró con fuerza en su cavidad encontrándose con las sensaciones de placer.

_Me desnudas con la vista_

_Me devoras entera_

_Lo noto y no puedo evitar_

_Sentirme arder por dentro_

_Desear de esta manera tu tacto_

Se separó de su alumna con la misma brusquedad con la que le había invadido, respirando aceleradamente contra el aliento de ella quien mantenía sus ojos cerrados a la vez que intentaba llenar sus pulmones de oxígeno.

Un oxígeno que se suponía helado.

¿Por qué le quemaba entonces la piel? ¿O era su propio cuerpo el que expulsaba aquel fuego?

- Diablos…

- Se contradice, profe, ¿por qué invoca primero a dios y luego al diablo?

Caspian clavó sus ojos en lo de Lucy al notar la sorna en su voz.

- Porque no estoy completamente seguro de cuál de esos dos bastardos te ha enviado para poner mi vida patas arriba – soltó un suspiro.- Es todo culpa tuya.

Su voz sonaba ronca debido al deseo que trataba de ocultar, tenía que hacer enormes esfuerzos para conservar el escaso autocontrol que le quedaba ante los deseos de arrancarle la ropa del cuerpo y penetrarla con fuerza mientras con cada embestida ella gemía su nombre entre oleadas de placer.

- ¿Mía? ¿Por qué?

- ¿Te parece **esto** normal?

A la muchacha le hizo gracia la manera que él tenía para definir la situación en la que se encontraban: besándose con Caspian inclinado encima de ella, Lucy con sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de él sintiendo su dureza en su vagina, ¿por qué había elegido llevar falda aquel día sabiendo cómo se ponía el tiempo en aquel lugar al caer la tarde?

- No, desde luego normal no es – aceptó, posando de nuevo sus labios sobre los de su profesor y notando cómo el susodicho respondía inmediatamente devorándola sin compasión.

- No es normal – secundó el hombre cuando ella se separó.- Pero es jodidamente placentero – masculló, haciendo a un lado con brusquedad el tanga de ella y penetrándola con sus dedos.

Lucy Pevensie gimió contra la piel pálida de él, quien se enorgulleció del hermoso salido de los labios hinchados por sus besos.

¿Por qué se le llenaba el pecho de satisfacción al hacerla suya? ¿Por qué el besarla le llenaba el corazón? ¿Por qué la de veces que la había pensado con otros su estómago se había revuelto?

No podía ser… Pensaba resignado mientras volvía a besarla, metiendo y sacando sus dedos de su caliente interior, acariciando su clítoris y haciendo que ella tuviera pequeños espasmos de placer.

No podía ser, pero era.

Estaba completa y estúpidamente enamorado de aquella chiquilla en sus brazos.

- Pequeña… - le llamó.

- ¿Hm? – alzó la vista, sus manos desataban el botón y la cremallera del pantalón de él, tomando entre sus manos el erecto miembro.- Vaya…

_Las barreras que nos detienen_

_Un día se caerán_

_Es una revolución emocional_

_Entre la razón y el corazón_

_Que solapa la lógica cuando tus manos me desnudan_

Y él se descontroló completamente.

Descubrió su virilidad y se colocó en la entrada del cuerpo de Lucy, haciendo que el femenino cuerpo pegara un pequeño brinco ante la impresión. Cuando él invadió sus entrañas, penetrándola, ella hundió las uñas en la piel de su musculosa espalda.

Sintió como su pene entraba dentro de ella, complaciente ante la cálida sensación del interior de su joven amante.

Cuando comenzó a moverse con lentitud a un ritmo constante, Lucy dejó caer las uñas por su espalda, acariciándole. Él respiraba contra el nacimiento del cuello de ella, mordiéndolo levemente causándole pequeños espasmos de placer.

- Eso dejará marca – comentó Caspian, sintiendo arder los arañazos en su piel.

- ¿Qué más te da? – Lucy le lamió el lóbulo de la oreja, su voz entrecortada por las embestidas.- No vas desnudo al instituto.

- ¡Qué razón tienes!

No hablaron más, no hacían falta palabras para disfrutar aquel momento de extremo placer.

La agarró por las nalgas con una mano y la penetró con fuerza y con rapidez, arrancando sonoros gemidos de su garganta a la vez que su mano libre acariciaba los perfectos y suaves pechos prisioneros debajo del sujetador cuyos pezones se endurecían ante su tacto.

Cuando el cuerpo de la joven se sacudió violentamente, y Lucy gimió con locura al llegar al orgasmo, la sintió agarrar con fuerza sus hombros mientras él se entretenía en la sensual curvatura de su hombro, lamiendo con fuerza y dejando una serie de marcas en su morena piel que la identificarían como suya a cualquier idiota que quisiera acercársele.

- No te detengas – le pidió, una vez que se recuperó de la exquisita cumbre del placer.

Y fue para él como para Ares sostener una lanza entre sus manos.

Incitarle a una guerra, incitarle al sexo… Al sexo con ella.

Instantes más tarde, entre quedos gemidos y rápidas embestidas, él derramó toda su esencia dentro de ella con un gemido que se asemejaba más al gruñido de un animal que al de un hombre.

Se quedó dentro de Lucy disfrutando de las caricias que le brindaba su interior a su pene y ella acariciaba su nuca mientras intentaba normalizar el ritmo de su respiración.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó, incorporándose con ella y ayudándola a sentarse en su pelvis.

- Sí, es solo que…

¿Por qué de repente se sentía mareada?

La voz de su sexy y ardiente profesor llamándola le llegó como si él estuviera en la otra punta de la isla y luego su mundo se volvió completamente negro.

_En algún oscuro y desierto callejón del edificio_

_Mientras,_

_Traviesas_,

_Grandes y ásperas,_

_Acarician la piel de mi pequeña espalda_

_En un beso sin desenfreno_

La luz penetró en sus párpados cuando recuperó la conciencia, ¿estaba aún en el bosque?

Se incorporó de un salto y abrió los ojos del golpe, recibiendo de esta manera la dañina luz que la cegó por completo. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luminosidad, ella pudo distinguir la forma de varias figuras.

Incluyendo la de Caspian, su amado profesor.

¿Dónde estaba?

- ¿Estás bien? – se inclinó un poco sobre Lucy.- Te has desmayado, tenías un poco de fiebre por estar hasta las tantas entre la niebla.

La joven rubia retrocedió hasta el cabezal de la cama ante los recuerdos que inundaban su mente: ella en el bosque pensando en él, ella besándole, él desnudándola, ellos haciendo el amor…

Miró mejor a su alrededor, estaba en la habitación del hotel en el que se estaban hospedando.

Entonces, ¿había sido un sueño?

Las figuras se levantaron y se dirigieron a la puerta, oyendo como él despedía a la multitud de curiosos ella se levantó de la cama y fue hasta el baño. En el espejo pudo observar las pequeñas marcas que adornaban su hombro y el sudor seco de su cuerpo.

_Pero sabes que sé que sabes_

_Que te importa muy poco tu condición_

_Que,_

_Burlonamente,_

_Tu mirada se posa sobre mi cuerpo_

_Cuando estoy con otros chicos._

Cerró los ojos un instante, recordando, pero no era capaz de distinguir si aquellos recuerdos eran fruto de la realidad o de sus fantasías más ardientes… De ser de esta manera debía admitir que tenía una gran imaginación.

La respuesta a su pregunta llegó cuando sintió unos labios besando la desnuda piel de sus hombros, soltó un suspiro de placer ante la dulce caricia.

- ¿No fue un sueño? – ella abrió los ojos.

Miró directamente el espejo, donde Caspian alzaba una ceja con ese gesto tan característico mirándola con un gesto burlón en sus pupilas.

Posó las manos en la delicada cadera y pegó el trasero femenino a su pelvis, pudiendo sentir ella de nuevo toda su dureza.

- ¿Te parece esto lo suficientemente real?

Ella sonrió, su placer no había terminado.

_¿Marcando territorio?_

_Cuidado,_

_Existe un grave peligro..._

_Enamorarse._

* * *

><p>¿Qué os ha parecido?<p>

Waaa, espero que os haya gustado.

Mi correo y mi moral espera vuestra sincera opinión.

Recuerdos a tods.

_Buenos días & Buenas tardes & **Buenas noches.**  
><em>


End file.
